Downtime
by thewritestuff247
Summary: This story follows on from my last NCIS:LA story Situation, in it we see Callen spend one of his rare days off with his wife (my OC), kids and a few of the team as well. It's very fluffy, you have been warned! As always I DON'T OWN NCIS:LA (if I did we'd see Callen loved up and happy).


**Downtime**

As the sun peeked through a small gap in the curtains Callen was woken by a weight on his chest and the wind being temporarily knocked out of him.

"Daddy!" His very awake three and a half year old son greeted him cheerily as he sat on his stomach.

"Morning bud." He replied still half awake as he started tickling Sammy. The little boy squealed in delight as he squirmed away from his father and clambered on to his mother's lap.

"Mommy!" He smiled at her.

"Hey sweetie." Izzy smiled back yawning. Sammy bounced up and down on his mother's lap until it occurred him his dad wasn't getting up to leave, at the realisation he got off Izzy and climbed back onto Callen.

"No work today?" He asked staring down.

"Nope, no work today." Callen confirmed smiling and watched his son's face light up. Sammy leaned down and wrapped his arms around Callen's neck enveloping him in a hug.

"I'm pretty happy about it too." Callen chuckled as he hugged him back. There were a few seconds of quiet in the room but the silence was soon broken by the sound of gurgling. Sammy sat up and Callen felt the bed move as Izzy went to get up.

"I got her." He told her as he lifted Sammy off his lap and placed him on the bed. He got up, padded across the room and looked down into his six month old daughter's crib.

"Good morning." He smiled as he picked her up and placed her against his chest.

He automatically began bouncing her as he walked back over to the bed, as he sat down Sammy crawled over.

"Morning Amy." Sammy acknowledged her as he gave her a gentle pat on the head.

"Looks like everyone's up." Izzy observed as she stretched.

"Yup." Callen agreed as he shared a smiled with his still half asleep wife.

"I'm hungry." Sammy announced to the room.

"Well, I guess we better doing something about that. How about you, Amy and I go and make breakfast and let Mommy sleep in a bit?" Callen suggested as Sammy climbed off the bed.

"Okay." He happily agreed and wandered off to the kitchen.

"Are you sure?" Izzy asked as Callen stood and headed to the door, he stopped, turned around and nodded at her smiling.

"Thanks." She smiled back then promptly turn over snuggled into her pillow and went back to sleep.

Not even twenty minutes later Izzy felt herself being shaken awake.

"Mommy." Sammy whispered loudly.

"Yeah?" She asked only opening one eye.

"Daddy burnt the pancakes." He told her seriously.

"Oh no." She laughed as she sat up and climbed out of bed. She grabbed her bathrobe and followed Sammy to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Callen standing at the cooktop, Amy in one arm, examining the burnt remains of pancakes with a spatula. Sammy retook his seat at the kitchen table as Izzy tied her bathrobe and made her way over to Callen, he felt her hand on his back before she spoke.

"I heard you had a bit of a snafu." She chuckled as she kissed Amy on the head, Called turned his head to look at Sammy.

"You told on me?" He feigned shock and Sammy laughed.

"Everything was fine then Amy started fussing and I got distracted." He explained turning back to look at Izzy.

"You get an A for effort." She smiled and gave him a kiss. Callen frowned as he lifted two burnt pancakes out of the pan and dropped them in the sink.

"Do you want me to take the baby or the pancakes?" Izzy asked.

"The pancakes." Callen answered handing her the spatula.

* * *

Izzy sighed contentedly as she felt the hot water hit her skin, she closed her eyes and took a half step backwards putting her head under the stream of water. As she stood under the water Callen quietly entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned around and admired his wife's naked body for a few moments before pulling his shirt off over his head. Izzy moved forward a little, she heard the sound of the laundry hamper lid closing and opened her eyes.

"Hi." Callen smiled at her as he took off his underwear.

"Hi." She smiled back as his underwear joined his T-shirt in the hamper.

"If you're in here with me, who's watching the kids?" She asked him as he walked towards the shower.

"Amy's asleep in her crib and Sammy's on our bed watching cartoons." Callen explained as he opened the shower door.

"I figure we have probably only have about twenty minutes before one of them needs something, so we'd better make the most of it." He grinned, Izzy grinned back and moved to make space for him in the shower. Callen stepped inside and pulled the door closed behind himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist then captured her lips with his.

"Dad?" Sammy called out from the next room only a few minutes later. Callen and Izzy froze entangled in each other up against one wall of the shower.

"Yeah?" He called back.

"What are you doing?" He asked innocently, Callen felt Izzy's body begin to shake as she tried not to laugh.

"I'm helping Mom with her shower." Callen told him somewhat truthfully, he and Izzy stared at each other chuckling, remaining frozen as they waited to see what Sammy would say.

"Okay." Came the nonchalant reply and they both cracked up laughing.

"That was close one." Callen grinned then they picked right back up where they left off.

As Callen pulled his shirt on over his head he a familiar noise followed by the sound of Amy laughing, he looked over and smiled when he saw Izzy was blowing raspberries on her tummy.

"What do you want to do with these two today?" Callen asked as he made his way across the bedroom to Izzy keeping one eye on Sammy who was jumping on the bed.

"I don't know. Sammy, what do you want to do today?" Izzy questioned the bouncing child as she picked Amy up from the change table and turned around.

"Beach! Beach!" Sammy exclaimed excitedly.

"I guess we're going to the beach." Izzy smiled.

"Guess so." Callen chuckled as he played with the hand Amy had extended to him.

"Why don't you invite Sam to join us?" Izzy suggested.

"Yeah, Sam!" Sammy cheered approving of his mother's suggestion.

"Well I have to now." Callen joked as he went over to the bed, he turned his back to the bed and crouched a little.

"Come on Sammy, we have to go find all our beach gear." Callen instructed, Sammy bounced over then jumped on Callen's back.

"We have to find the shovel, the bucket, our snorkels, towels..." He continued listing items as they headed to the door. Mother and daughter watched as Callen gave Sammy a piggyback ride out of the room before turning and looking at each other.

"I suppose we'd better go and help them." Izzy smiled.

* * *

"It's so nice today." Kensi remarked as she and Deeks strolled slowly along the beach. Getting no response she looked over at Deeks and saw he was staring at the water longingly.

"Deeks?" She prodded snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry, it's just it's killing me that I can't get in there." Deeks complained as he tore his eyes from the surf and glanced down at the bandage wrapped around his forearm.

"It's only a few more days until you get the stitches out." She reminded him in an effort to make him feel better. They fell back into companionable silence for several minutes until Kensi's eyes fell on two familiar figures sitting on a towel a short distance away.

"Look, there's Izzy and Amy." She pointed them out to Deeks.

"Oh yeah." Both Kensi and Deeks followed Izzy's gaze to the water where they saw Callen and Sammy playing in the water. Only a short time after they spotted them Callen and Sammy began to make their way to the shore. As they waded out of the water Callen told Sammy something and the pair shared a mischievous smile. Kensi and Deeks came to a stop as they shifted their focus back to Izzy who was unabashedly checking out her husband as he made his way up the beach. As their attention moved back to Callen and Sammy they noticed a familiar bald head pop up in the water a few metres behind them. Sam noticed Callen and Sammy were leaving the water and began to make his own way back to where Izzy was sitting.

"Hey you two, having fun?" Izzy smiled as Callen and Sammy came to a stop less than a foot from the blanket she was sitting on, Sammy just looked to his father.

"Ready? Go!" On Callen's command both he and Sammy shook themselves vigorously.

"Hey!" Izzy exclaimed as she and Amy were showered with water, Callen and Sammy laughed.

"Your daddy thinks he's funny." Izzy told Amy. As she wiped water off her daughter's head and face the little girl started laughing.

"Looks like she got my sense of humor." Callen grinned.

"Poor thing." Sam smirked as he appeared behind Callen. Kensi and Deeks shared a look and wordlessly walked towards the group, Sammy spotted them first.

"Kensi!" The boy exclaimed as he ran at her and wrapped his arms around her legs.

"Hey Sammy." She grinned as gave him a squeeze.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" Deeks asked the group as greetings were exchanged.

"Of course not, have a seat." Izzy smiled warmly gesturing to an empty spot on the blanket. Kensi and Deeks took a seat and Amy babbled excitedly at the sight of the familiar faces.

"Hey cutie." Kensi beamed as she took Amy's hand.

"Can I?" Kensi put her hands out.

"Sure." Izzy confirmed as she passed Amy to her. With both hands now free Izzy began wrangling Sammy out of his swim trunks and into some dry clothes.

"Are you guys heading off soon?" Deeks inquired when he noticed, Izzy and Callen exchanged looks as Callen pulled on a shirt.

"Sam's coming over for a late lunch, we're going to barbecue some steaks, you guys should come." Callen invited them.

"Are you sure? It seems like you already have your hands full." Kensi checked as she watched Izzy struggle to get shoes on Sammy who was squirming.

"Yes, of course. They're usually pretty well behaved." Izzy smirked as she glanced at Sam then Callen.

"You should come." Callen encouraged them.

"We'd love to have to Kensi and Deeks over for lunch, wouldn't we Sammy?" Izzy smiled as she got the second shoe on.

"Yeah! come!" Sammy agreed enthusiastically as he launched himself at Deeks.

"Okay, okay we'll come." Deeks laughed as the little boy almost knocked him over.

"Great, we'll start packing up." Izzy smiled reaching for the beach bag they had brought.

"This might take awhile." Callen warned as he surveyed the beach paraphernalia spread out all over the blanket.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kensi offered. Izzy looked over, she saw Kensi bouncing Amy on her knee while Deeks play wrestled with Sammy and smiled.

"You're already doing it."

* * *

Callen came up behind Sam, peered over his shoulder and examined the steaks cooking on the barbecue.

"Are you going to turn those?" He inquired as he handed Sam a beer.

"Yes. When they're ready." Sam replied a small smile playing on his lips and Callen nodded.

"I know what I'm doing." Sam added.

"Just checking." Callen smirked. The men fell quiet as they watched Deeks and Sammy chasing each other around the backyard. Inside Izzy stood chopping ingredients for a salad while Kensi cuddled Amy, their attention was also drawn to the two running around the yard.

"I envy their energy." Izzy stated as she watched them through the kitchen window.

"Hopefully they'll tire each other out." Kensi smirked and the women shared a smile. Izzy glanced back out the window and saw Sammy and Deeks making their way to the house.

"Here comes trouble." She joked. Kensi looked up from Amy in time to see Sammy and Deeks come barreling through the kitchen door looking very puffed.

"Mommy, can we have a drink?" Sammy asked stopping at counter.

"Yeah Mom, can we have a drink?" Deeks chimed in, out of breath but grinning.

"What do you say?" Izzy directed them as she crossed the kitchen to the cupboards.

"Please." They answered in unison as she got out two glasses.

"Very good." She chuckled as she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. She filled each glass and handed one to each of them, by the time she had returned the bottle to the fridge Sammy and Deeks had each gulped down their entire glass of water.

"When are we having lunch?" Sammy asked looking up at his mother.

"I don't know, you'll have to ask Sam." She replied, Sammy quickly gave her his empty glass, turned around and ran back outside.

"He never stops." Deeks commented as he slumped against the island, Izzy and Kensi grinned.

Callen heard Sammy coming, turned and intercepted him before he reached the barbecue.

"Careful bud, it's really hot." He warned him as he lifted him up and put him on his hip.

"Sam..?" Sammy started as he wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

"Yes?" Sam smiled.

"When's lunch?" Sammy inquired as he gazed down at the steaks.

"Yeah Sam, when are we going to have lunch?" Callen added giving Sam a look.

"Soon." He told both Callens.

* * *

Izzy topped up everyone's drinks while Deeks regaled the table with a funny story.

"...and that was it." He finished and everyone chuckled.

"That is not how it happened." Kensi began to correct him.

"Yes it is." He insisted. As they began to argue about the sequence of events Sam nudged Callen then glanced at the salad as a request for him to pass it. Callen picked up the bowl and handed it to him, as Sam took it he noticed the second helping of steak Sam already had on his plate.

"You should save some room for dessert." Callen suggested helpfully in a lull in conversation. On hearing the word dessert Sammy's head snapped up from his plate and he turned to his mother.

"Dessert?" He mumbled, his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Izzy gently chided him.

"Dessert?" He repeated the question once he had swallowed.

"Callen." Izzy groaned as she gave him a look for saying that word in front of Sammy.

"Sorry." He smiled at her.

"Mom." Sammy pulled on her arm as he bounced in seat, dying to know.

"There might be dessert. If, you finish all your vegetables." Izzy finally answered with a smile, at his mother's answer Sammy stopped squirming and resumed eating his lunch.

"Wow, you've got him well trained." Kensi remarked impressed, Izzy beamed proudly.

"This one could still use some work." Sam smirked nodding at Callen and Izzy laughed.

With Amy in one arm Izzy loaded the last dish into the dishwasher, put in a dishwashing tablet and closed the door. Once she had turned it on and set it to run her attention turned back to Amy. She looked down and found her baby daughter was fast asleep, having finished in the kitchen she carried her through into the living room. As she entered the living room she could hear Callen padding his way down the hall, by the time she got to the bassinet he had entered the room.

"Is he asleep?" She asked after Sammy as she placed Amy gently into her bassinet.

"He didn't even make to the end of the story." Callen replied as crossed the room to the sofa.

"He had a big day." Izzy reflected as she turned around to find Callen sprawled out on the sofa. She gave him a look, he didn't move but he opened his arms and gestured for her to join him. She smiled and walked over, lay down with him and rested her head on his chest.

"We all did." He concurred as he wrapped his arms around her, they lay silently for awhile enjoying the rare peace and quiet in their house.

"Today was great." Callen concluded as he played the day back in his mind, Izzy nodded.

"I'm quite enjoying this part." She grinned, Callen chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, thank you." He told her sincerely.

"For what?" She asked a little surprised.

"For hosting everyone today, I know it was a lot." He clarified, she stretched up and kissed him.

"You're welcome. I had fun, I like your friends. So does Sammy." She smiled.

"So does this go down as one of your better days off?" She inquired as her eyes began to close.

"Hmmm, I don't know, those times before the kids were born when we spent the whole day in bed together are hard to beat." He joked. Getting no response he glanced down and noticed Izzy had fallen asleep, he stared down at his amazing wife asleep in his arms and smiled to himself.

"Yup, best day off ever."


End file.
